My real King
by GusGuschan
Summary: [CARDVERSE] Su pueblo era Pica, su enamorado era Diamantes. Una historia que nos mostrará que a veces, el amor es más fuerte que las restricciones o las amenazas de muerte. FRUK.


**Hola a todos.**

Primero que todo, espero que se encuentren bastante bien y felices. He aquí un nuevo Oneshot, que obviamente tendrá uno que otro aporte. Este va dedicado a mi queridísima Mei, una de las que más me apoya en mis escritos. En realidad, este es mi regalo de cumpleaños para ella y no pude subirlo ese mismo día por problemas personales. **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MEI CARIÑO!** Sabes que te adoro, que eres increíble y que te deseo lo mejor dentro de todo.

Al resto que lo lee, espero que les guste y que sea de su agrado. Aprovecho de disculparme a los que siguen mis historias sin terminar, espero lo más pronto posible terminar "Una vida real" y el resto de historias que tengo XDD

Sin más que decir, espero sus reviews ansiosa o sus favoritos (en realidad, espero que les guste como primer paso XDD)

Nos leemos pronto.

Au revoir.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni su trama. Solo la idea y la historia en sí XDDD

* * *

No sé cómo mierda pasó esto, ni siquiera el por qué estoy aquí, con este hombre desnudo, ni como terminé por caer rendido a sus pies, sabiendo que todo esto está en contra de nuestras reglas comunitarias. Voy a partir con quién soy, mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland y soy la reina de Pica. Sí, como leyeron bien, soy la reina, porque el famoso rey es Alfred Jones, un hombre con el que me obligaron a casarme para obtener el trono (por algún extraño motivo, se permiten los matrimonios entre dos hombres), pero no es ese al punto al que quiero llegar. El hombre que está a mi lado no es mi esposo, su nombre es Francis Bonnefoy, el extrovertido y poco elocuente rey de Diamantes.

Para que entiendan un poco este extraño contexto, les explicaré un poco como son las tierras donde vivo. Vivimos en un país que ni siquiera está visible en la Tierra, en realidad no es un país, es como un continente. Se divide en 4 reinos, que son los de Pica, Diamante, Trébol y Corazones. Nuestras reglas son similares a los del resto del planeta, pero como nos dividimos en reinos, cada reino tiene su propio sistema de funcionamiento. Las únicas normas que se comparten entre nosotros son las reglas de convivencia y la regla de los reyes. La última consiste en que cualquiera se puede transformar en rey o reina, pero debe jurar fidelidad y lealtad a su esposo o esposa, si no se iba a prisión o lo asesinaban.

Ahora que conocen un poco las reglas, se preguntaran "¿cómo está con un hombre que no es su esposo?, ¿no le da miedo las consecuencias?, ¿no teme morir por solo una noche que quizás no se repita?" A todo eso respondo que, la verdad, no conocen la historia, mucho menos como empezó todo realmente.

Todo comenzó cuando era pequeño, ni siquiera era de la realeza. Estaba caminando por el bosque que dividía el reino de Pica y el de Diamantes, con una capa encima por si me daba frío. De pronto, escuché a alguien llorando en la orilla de un árbol que estaba cerca. La verdad, como soy tan educado, me quise asegurar de que esa persona estuviese bien, por lo que me acerqué a esta.

-Disculpa, pero ¿estás bien?- pregunté para que esa persona notara mi presencia.

-Si eres del reino de Pica, no te interesa saber que ocurre.- dijo la otra persona, que estaba con su rostro entre sus piernas. No podía ver mucho más allá de su cabello largo y rubio.

No sabía cómo continuar la conversación, así que me senté a su lado y empecé a jugar con un conejito que había pasado recientemente. De pronto, me sentí algo observado y giré un poco mi cabeza para notar unos ojos azules que brillaban bastante porque estaba llorando. Sus ojos eran bellísimos, no podía apartar la mirada de esa persona.

-¿Por qué no te vas y me dejas solo un momento?- murmuró algo serio, pero sin tratar de sonar grosero.

-El maldito bosque no es tuyo, yo estoy donde quiero.- añadí al ver a esa persona, que seguía mirándome molesto.

-¿No sabes a quién le estás hablando?- me miró con cara de incredulidad, cuando negué con la cabeza.- Mi nombre es Francis Bonnefoy, soy el hijo del rey de Diamantes, el heredero al trono.- agregó como un gran triunfo personal.

-¿Y qué?- reí.- No es como si fuese algo que hubieses conseguido por tus logros.

-No te atrevas a hablarme así, se ve que eres del reino vecino.- bufó serio, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- Otro chico me habría alabado y me hubiese llevado de vuelta al palacio para que mi padre le diera su bendición.- suspiró.

-Yo no tengo por qué mandarte de vuelta a tu famoso reino y mucho menos necesito la bendición de tu padre. No me sirve de nada en mi vida y poco me vale si me estima.- lo miré serio.

-Eres el primero que me dice eso.- me miró sorprendido y se acercó más, pero esta vez tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.- Te has ganado mis respetos, niño de Pica.

-Me vale madres.- reí.

-¿Siempre eres tan amargado y sarcástico?- preguntó serio.

-Depende, no me gusta la realeza y mucho menos la gente presumida.- lo miré algo molesto.

-Vaya, yo tengo ambas cualidades.- rió, mientras colocaba su mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.- ¿Qué te ha hecho la gente de tu reino?

-Solo creo que los reyes son unos tiranos que solo piensan en sí mismos.

-No todos son iguales, deberías ver el trabajo que hace mi padre.- sonrió.- Ayuda a los pobres, les da de comer, trata de no cobrar muchos impuestos…

-Un verdadero rey es el que le da el castillo a sus súbditos si es que estos se lo pidieran.- gruñí.- Todos tratan de ganarse a los pobres, pero nadie hace algo para que su situación mejore. Un rey que realmente se preocupara de su pueblo, haría lo que sea para que las personas a su mando estén felices.

Después de esa opinión personal, miré al chico rubio. No parecía decepcionado por mi opinión, ni se enojó por interrumpir sus elogios a su padre. La verdad, estaba reflexionado lo que había dicho, tanto le afectó lo que dije que después de 5 minutos donde ninguno de los dos habló, murmuró las palabras que más me marcaron en la vida.

-Si realmente piensas eso, no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo. Solo diré que por mucho que un rey tiene una gran responsabilidad, él sigue siendo un humano. No puede cambiar la situación de un reino completo incluso si quisiera porque eso haría que nuestro mundo fuese antinatural. No podemos hacer que todos seamos iguales porque no lo somos, pero sé que puede hacer lo imposible por hacer que al menos esas personas sean felices un poco. Si una persona puede ser feliz, independiente de la vida que le tocó, vive tranquila. Pero, eso depende de cada uno. A veces, los humanos prefieren culpar a otros por su vida infeliz y desdichada, aunque los peces grandes lo ayuden.

Después de decir eso, se levantó del suelo y sonrió. Caminó hacia su reino, con la cara más tranquila y relajada. Antes de llegar a la frontera, volteó.

-Espero verte de nuevo, chico de Pica. Me has enseñado muchas cosas que pueden serme útil. Te buscaré, no importa lo que me demore y te haré mi esposo.- rió y cruzó la frontera.

Quería decirle muchas cosas a ese chico de ojos azules y tez blanca, pero no alcancé porque su padre llegó al segundo después, buscando a su hijo. Desde ese día, fui todos los días a ese mismo lugar, tratando de buscar al futuro rey de Diamantes, pero jamás me lo volví a topar. Después de meses de ardua búsqueda, decidí no volver ahí.

Volví a mi vida en el reino de Pica, una vida que debo admitir que no fue la mejor de todas. Mi madre con suerte estaba en casa, mis hermanos me maltrataban y mi padre era un hombre patético que solamente bebía a montones. Muchas veces decidí escapar de ese mundo tan miserable a un lugar mejor. Entre uno de esos escapes me encontré con el chico. Sentí de inmediato que podía darme un futuro mejor, pero al perderlo, pensé que el destino me odiaba. Doce años después de nuestro primer encuentro, se anunció en los periódicos locales que el famoso Francis Bonnefoy había decidido seguir la línea sucesora de sus padres y se convertiría en el rey de Diamantes. Su coronación sería en la frontera entre el reino de Pica y Diamantes y estaban todos los ciudadanos invitados.

-Saldré un momento.- avisé en casa, pero como era de esperarse, nadie lo notó.

Corrí a la frontera con todas mis fuerzas. La verdad quedaba algo lejana a mi casa, por lo que traté de ser lo más veloz posible para un humano que con suerte comía un poco de pan. Al llegar, recién estaban coronando a Francis, que para ese entonces, era un hombre.

-Muchas gracias a todos, de verdad no pensaba seguir la sucesión, pero recordé algo que escuché un día que escapaba de mis obligaciones como príncipe. Hubo un chico que me hizo entrar en razón y si está aquí, quiero agradecérselo.- sonrió.

Había cambiado muchísimo en el tiempo, aunque su cabello lo mantenía largo y sus ojos seguían brillantes. Su postura era erguida y respetable, digno de un rey. Su vestuario era adecuado a la ocasión, su sonrisa era reluciente y lo que más me sorprendió fue que por algún motivo me reconoció.

-Acércate chico, sé que estás aquí.- me dijo el ahora rey de Diamantes, mientras cruzaba la frontera y se acercaba a mí.

-Buenas tardes, su Majestad.- murmuré con respeto.

-Veo que aprendiste en estos años a respetar a la gente.- sonrió nuevamente y me besó en la mejilla.- Dije que te buscaría.

-Lo recuerdo bien.- lo miré serio.- Nunca pensé que se demoraría demasiado.

-Perdóname, al día siguiente me mandaron a una casa apartada a aprender sobre política y otras cosas, no pude buscarte antes.- me miró apenado.- ¿Me estuviste buscando mucho?- preguntó triste.

-Un par de meses, nada más.- bufé y aparté la mirada.

-De verdad disculpa a este rey.- se arrodilló y sacó de su ostentoso saco un anillo.- Esperaba que vinieras este día para cumplir mi promesa.

-¿Cómo puede casarse con alguien a quien no conoce?- pregunté serio.

-De la misma forma que expresaste tus sentimientos y opiniones, aun sabiendo quien era.- sonrió.- De verdad cambiaste mi vida, si tengo este puesto es por ti y por lo que me dijiste ese día.- me tomó las manos.- Chico de Pica, ¿quieres casarte con este rey?

-De ninguna manera.- aparté mis manos rápidamente.- Usted es un rey y además es de Diamantes.

-Si es por qué no te quieres apartar de Pica, no tengo problemas en que vengas aquí de vez en cuando.- agregó.

-Ni siquiera sabe mi nombre, mi situación económica, mis amistades, mi forma de ver la vida y quiere casarse conmigo, ¿no le parece que es algo descabellado?- traté de no sonar grosero porque ya no era el niño con el que compartí opiniones, sino que era nada más y nada menos que el rey de un pueblo vecino.

-Eso no me interesa, no he dejado de pensar en usted.- suspiró.- Pero, veo que no quiere casarse conmigo y no es mi intención obligarlo.- rió forzadamente y caminó hacia sus súbditos.- Hay una fiesta en el palacio Diamante para quienes quieran celebrar mi coronación.

De pronto, de todo el montón que había reunido ahí, solo quedé yo en el bosque. Estaba aún analizando lo que había pasado un par de minutos atrás y no me cabía en la cabeza.

-"Niño de Pica, ¿quieres casarte con este rey?"- lo remedé.- ¿Quién se cree ese idiota para humillarse de esa manera y mucho más, humillarme a mí?- dije molesto.- Cree que puede tener a la persona que quiera porque ahora manda, pero no me tendrá jamás.

En ese momento no llegaba a pensar con claridad sobre lo que implicaba ser el esposo de un rey, mucho menos lo que viene a continuación.

-Veo que le gustas al rey de Diamantes.- sentí que susurró un chico detrás de mí.

Al sentir ese contacto tan inesperado, me di vuelta rápidamente y me aparté un poco. Al ver a ese chico, se me hizo todo más claro. Ojos azules claros, lentes cuadrados, cuerpo de persona que va mucho al gimnasio y lo más característico, un mechón de cabello que desafiaba la gravedad.

-Su alteza.- me arrodillé frente al futuro rey de Pica, Alfred Jones.

-Veo que conmigo reaccionas de inmediato.- rió incrédulo y me alzó la mirada.- ¿Eres Arthur Kirkland?- preguntó alegre.

-Así es, señor.- bajé un poco la mirada.

-El hombre que acaba de aparecer te estuvo buscando por todo el reino.- sonrió.- Ahora entiendo por qué.

-¿A qué se refiere?- pregunté de acuerdo a la jerarquía.

-Se ve que eres uno de esos hombres que puede cambiar el mundo, al vivir desde una perspectiva diferente de una persona como Francis Bonnefoy o como yo.- me acarició la cabeza.- ¿Te puedo llamar Arthie?

Ese cambio de humor fue extraño. ¿Yo, alguien que podía cambiar el mundo? No lo creo ni lo creeré jamás.- Todavía no encuentro su punto, su Majestad.

-Eres un hombre que hace pensar a gente como nosotros.- rió.- Pensé que un chico al que Francis Bonnefoy buscara por tanto tiempo iba a entender una indirecta como la que te estoy dando, pero veo que no.- sonrió nuevamente.- Creo que eres como un súper hombre que puede cambiar nuestro reino.

-Perdóneme, pero creo que un hombre como yo, que no cree en la realeza, no puede formar parte de ella de un día para el otro. Va en contra de lo que creo y pienso.- Pensé que con eso iba a detener su insinuación de aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio de Francis, pero creo que esto iba más cercano.

-Ya veo.- rió.- Iré a verte más seguido, Arthie.

-¿Qué?- pregunté, pero ya para ese entonces había comenzado a caminar.

-Nos veremos pronto.- guiñó su ojo derecho y se retiró hacia el reino de Diamantes. Seguramente iba a la fiesta del recién coronado rey.

Después de este disparate entre los dos reyes, volví a mi casa. La verdad no estaba ansioso de llegar, al contrario, estaba desesperado por escapar nuevamente. Al llegar, ya pasado el ocaso, me encontré con guardias del palacio.

-¿El joven Arthur Kirkland?- preguntó al verme uno de ellos.

-Soy yo.- respondí con un tono hostil.

-Tenemos órdenes de su Majestad, el príncipe Alfred Jones de traerlo con nosotros al palacio real del pueblo de Pica.- gritó uno de los guardias.

Quedé sorprendido e impactado ante tal declaración. ¿Un rey me quería en su palacio?, ¿qué mierda ocurría en mi mundo? Al escuchar eso, toda mi familia salió de la casa y me abrazó como nunca hizo en todo lo que llevo de vida.

-No dejaremos que Arthur se vaya con ustedes, tendrán que llevarnos a nosotros también.- ahí estaba el truco. Mi familia quería irse conmigo para mejorar su estándar de vida.

-Tenemos órdenes de llevar al joven Kirkland y a todo aquel que desee acompañarlo.- murmuró el segundo guardia.

-Lo que sea por mi hijo.- murmuró mi madre, mientras todos adentro hacían sus maletas. Genial, mi oportunidad de escapar de mi horrorosa vida fue arruinada por mi familia.

El camino al palacio de Pica fue silencioso por mi parte. Lo único que se escuchaba era los susurros de mi familia diciendo "seremos parte de la realeza" mientras sonreían. Como si el logro fuese de ustedes, imbéciles mal agradecidos. Los dos guardias que fueron a buscarme estaban hablando entre ellos, los dos se preguntaban cómo un chico sin dinero era una petición real. Iba a gritar que todos me dejaran tranquilo, pero ya habíamos llegado a las puertas. En ellas, nos esperaba Alfred.

-Bienvenidos al palacio de Pica, mis queridos invitados.- murmuró encantadoramente, mientras mi familia alucinaba con la fachada del lugar.

-No creí que su Majestad me fuese a buscar.- dije mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

-Emily, Maddie, necesito que arreglen a nuestro invitado de honor.- señaló a su dos sirvientas y me llevaron dentro del ostentoso hogar de los reyes.

Las chicas estaban bastante contentas de que el príncipe les diera tal labor de cuidarme y de prepararme para la cena.

-Joven Kirkland, somos las damas de confianza del príncipe. Por favor, confié en nosotras.- murmuró Maddie con una timidez que me dio hasta ternura.

Me llevaron a una habitación de visitas, que ni siquiera se comparaba a mi casa. Era maravilloso solo pisar ese lugar. En ese intertanto, las sirvientas comienzan a preparar un baño de agua caliente y me piden que me bañe mientras ellas arreglan la vestimenta. La verdad para mí fue un sueño del que jamás quería despertar.

Cuando terminé mi baño y me vestí, ellas me dirigieron al vestíbulo nuevamente. El príncipe de Pica, al verme, sonrió alegre.

-Veo que te quedó mi ropa.- me observaba con bastante determinación.- Siéntate en la mesa, de inmediato me dirijo a cenar contigo y tu familia.- comenzó a caminar con elegancia, mientras yo me dejaba guiar nuevamente por las sirvientas.

Al llegar a la mesa, mis familiares estaban ansiosos sobre lo que me iba a proponer el príncipe. Las sirvientas se retiraron y nos dejaron solos.

-Al parecer, ese hombre se quiere casar contigo.- murmuró mi madre, mientras sonreía.

-No sé qué ve en Arthur.- gruñó mi hermano mayor Scott.

-Eso no es lo importante.- dijo mi padre.- Al fin este chico hará algo bueno y nos dará un lugar digno donde vivir.

-A mí me gustaba mi casa.- murmuró uno de mis hermanos menores.

-Dejen de decir tonterías, nadie se va a casar con nadie.- bufé molesto.

En ese momento, se acercó Alfred, sus padres y su hermano menor.

-Bienvenidos sean, familia Kirkland.- murmuró el rey.

-Muchas gracias por la bienvenida, su alteza.- murmuró toda mi familia, mientras se mantenían agachados.

-Me honra que me haya invitado a cenar con ustedes, sus majestades.- dije y me senté inmediatamente.

-Mi hijo insistió demasiado en que debíamos conocerte, ya que nuestro vecino, el reino de Diamantes, estaba muy interesado en ti.- sonrió el rey, mientras bebía un sorbo de coñac.

-Es que Arthie cambió al gran Francis Bonnefoy.- sonrió Alfred.- Siempre mencionaba en las reuniones de los 4 reinos que uno de nuestros súbditos era el futuro tanto para su reino como para el de cualquiera que le pusiera sus ojos encima.- cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca, quedé completamente sorprendido. ¿Realmente Francis me quiere o solo buscaba mejorar su reino? -Por lo mismo también decidí buscarte, ya que tenía más probabilidades que Bonnefoy de encontrarte, pero era muy vago su nivel de recuerdos. Solo me dijo que era un chico rubio de cejas sobrepobladas.- rió el príncipe de Pica.

-Como era de esperarse, por lo que nos contó Alfred de su charla de hoy, eres alguien que tiene principios y eso nos puede ayudar demasiado.- murmuró la reina.- Nos vas a ayudar a tener más credibilidad con el pueblo.

-¿A qué quieren llegar con todo esto?- pregunté confundido.

-Queremos que Alfred se case con alguien que pueda ayudar a nuestro reino y creemos que esa persona puede ser tú.- dijeron los reyes.

Al confesar eso, me sentí fuera de lugar. Me había librado de casarme con uno y terminé con una propuesta nueva. Definitivamente, ¿qué mierda les pasaba a los reyes de este mundo?

-Permítame decir que rechazo completamente esta propuesta.- murmuré serio.- Ya he dicho que no me quiero casar con Francis Bonnefoy y ahora diré que no me casaré con Alfred Jones, perdónenme.- me levanté de la mesa y traté de mantener mi postura, pero mis padres interfirieron.

-¿Qué ganamos nosotros si mi Arthur se casa con el príncipe?- preguntó mi padre.

-Estabilidad económica, social y cultural. Será el primer "reina" de Pica y eso les dará fama a ustedes como familia y a él, por supuesto.- aseguró el rey.

-Les venderemos a Arthur.- murmuró mi hermano mayor.

-Lo que sea para no volver a esa pocilga.- dijo mi madre.

-¿Estarán dispuestos a venderme a su hijo?- preguntó la reina.

-Claro que sí.- asintieron todos al decir eso.

Yo honestamente me quería morir. No era posible que me obligaran a esto. Odio a todos por igual, no quiero seguir viviendo más en este mundo de mierda.

-Ya que están todos de acuerdo con esto, haré que su hijo se prepare con ciencias políticas, reglamentos, etc.- sonrió el rey y siguieron con la cena.

No pasaron más de 3 días, cuando me mandaron a un internado secreto para entender cómo se dirigía nuestro reino, los reinos vecinos y el mundo terrestre en general. En ese instante, algo completamente extraño llamó mi atención, cuando uno de mis profesores se refirió al resto del planeta.

-Nosotros estamos en un lugar escondido de la superficie. Nadie debe saber nuestra existencia en el planeta, pero si ustedes por algún extraño motivo se quieren ir al mundo de los humanos normales, cruzaran un portal que no los hará volver.- murmuró serio uno de los profesores.- Este portal harán que olviden su existencia en este mundo y les dará una nueva vida, pero está custodiado por uno de los diablillos más escurridizos de todos, el Joker.

Mi intrigó la existencia de un ser que pudiese hacer que tu vida se vaya al carajo con solo mandarlo al mundo como la gente normal lo conoce, pero cuando intenté preguntar más allá, mis profesores continuaron con las materias correspondientes.

No pasé demasiado en el internado, porque los profesores consideraban que tenía un talento innato para saber que hacer durante mi mandato como "reina", así que a los 2 años después se anunció mi matrimonio con Alfred Jones y futuramente, mi coronación.

En el matrimonio estaban todos los reyes de todos los reinos. En el lado de Corazones se encontraba en siempre respetable y poco agraciado rey Ludwig Beilschmidt, a su lado, su esposo y reina de corazones, alguien que le da el amor suficiente a ese reino, la reina Feliciano Vargas, y junto a ellos, su escolta oficial, su mano derecha, Kiku Honda. En el reino de Trébol se encontraba el aterrador rey Iván Braginsky, su reina Elizabeta Héderváry y su mano derecha, el joven y educado Roderich Edelstein (sobre ellos se sabe que Iván jamás amó a Elizabeta, pero a ella la obligaron a casarse con él. Ella ama a Roderich y para estar con él accedió al matrimonio. De hecho se dice que Iván sigue soltero para su reino y que detestan la ley de la fidelidad). Del reino de Diamantes, solo vino Vash Zwingli, el hombre que escolta a Francis desde que lo coronaron. De nuestra parte, vinieron toda la familia de Alfred y mi detestable familia.

-Damos por iniciada la unión legítima entre Alfred Jones y Arthur Kirkland.- murmuró el sacerdote, pero antes de que pudiera decir más, llegó una visita inesperada.

-Esperen un momento, ¿cómo iban a iniciar una boda sin que haya llegado?- dijo el rey de Diamantes, junto a una chica que se parecía mucho al escolta.

Sin mucho más que decir, avanzaron a sus puestos de honor y la boda prosiguió sin mayores inconvenientes. Temí que Francis Bonnefoy dijera que se opone a mi unión, pero él solo se quedó estático mirando hacia Alfred. En la celebración, Alfred se comportó como el alma de la fiesta y sonreía a cada uno de sus invitados, yo por mi parte me quería morir.

-Te veo desanimado para ser tu propia boda, chico de Pica.- sentí que la persona que dijo eso, se reía de mí.

-Ahora soy tu igual en parte, así que trátame con más respeto.- gruñí, de verdad no quería nada con nadie.

-¿Quieres darme un momento contigo a solas?- preguntó el insistente Francis.

-¿A qué debo el honor de que el rey de Diamantes me pida una audiencia a solas?- pregunté serio.

-Quiero saber un par de cosas, si su alteza me permite conocer.- sonrió encantador.

-¿Qué pasará con las personas que vinieron con usted?

-Ellos saben cómo volver al reino, no son ignorantes.- me miró con ojos suplicantes.

¿He dicho que siempre me embobaban los ojos del rey de Diamantes? Bueno, creo que debo admitir que son hermosos, algo que sin duda no volveré a ver en una persona.

-Está bien, lo llevaré a mi estudio privado.- lo miré serio.

-Estaré encantado de hablar de muchas cosas con su alteza.- rió y me siguió hacia mi pequeña habitación.

Una habitación que debo decir que no es muy bonita, pero es bastante acogedora. En ella se encontraban muchos libros sobre el tan famoso portal y sobre los joker.

-Veo que ese tema le llamó la atención, mi estimada reina de Pica.- sonrió alegre el del reino vecino.

-Dejemos las formalidades de lado.- bufé molesto.- No quiero tu falso respeto a mi persona.

-Perdóneme.- sonrió.- Pensé que eso haría que la conversación fluyera más agradablemente.- bajó la mirada.

-No tienes de que disculparte.-me senté y le hice un gesto para que me imitara.- ¿Deseas algo de beber?

-Nada que tú tengas.- rió.- Perdón, de verdad no necesito nada.

Solo lo miré molesto, con ganas de querer asesinarlo.- ¿Qué me quieres preguntar?

-¿Por qué rechazó mi propuesta de matrimonio, pero bien que aceptó a Alfred?- su sonrisa pasó a ser una mueca de rabia y tristeza combinadas.

-Eso a usted no le incumbe.- murmuré molesto.

-Si me incumbe, señor Kirkland.- cerró sus puños y los colocó sobre sus rodillas.- Siento que desde un principio quiso jugar con mis sentimientos, diciéndome que me iba a estar esperando, pero me rechaza y además, se casa con mi enemigo por naturaleza.

-Jamás dije que lo esperaría.- murmuré serio. No entendía porque estaba tan decepcionado de mí.

-Pensé que lo haría, pensé que había cambiado su vida, pensé que usted estaría dispuesto a esperarme por siempre porque sentía que yo era el único que podía sacarlo de su miseria y darle el amor que nadie le dio jamás.- solo sentí un par de lágrimas rodar por mi rostro y su voz, que reflejaba que me acompañaría en el llanto.

-¿Qué sabe usted sobre mí?- pregunté enojado.

-Sé más de lo que usted cree.- murmuró serio.- Sé que su familia era pobre antes de ingresar en este palacio, sé que siempre quiso escapar de su destino, sé que pensó que yo lo iba a buscar, sino no me habría buscado en el bosque tanto tiempo, sé que cuando usted mira mis ojos entra en un trance que no sabe admitir, sé que me mira distinto de lo que mira a los demás.

-Calumnias, ideas de tu mente.- gruñí.

-Por favor, dígame al menos que piensa de mí.- me miró serio.

-¿Qué pienso de usted?- pregunté y luego me detuve a pesar un momento.- Pienso que se cree más de lo que admite, que siempre fue un niñito consentido, que su padre lo entrenaba demasiado para ser un rey y que todavía no puede dejar el trono tranquilo porque teme que usted dañe la reputación de su familia.

-Mi padre murió hace poco.- susurró apenado.- No quise que nadie se enterara, le hice un funeral digno de un rey, donde solo estaban los más leales a él.

Al decir eso, detuve mi análisis mental. ¿Por qué me decía estas cosas?, ¿por qué cree que puede tener confianza conmigo?, ¿le he dado una señal para que pudiese contarme sus cosas sin miedo?

-Sus últimas palabras fueron "aunque falles, siempre me sentiré orgulloso de ti".- se secó una lágrima que amenazaba por salir de sus ojos.

Al escuchar las últimas palabras del padre de Francis para él, sentí que debía darle aunque sea mi apoyo emocional, aunque yo no era el indicado para hacerlo ya que me quería morir por aceptar casarme de esta manera. Me levanté de la silla y me acerqué a abrazarlo. El rey de Diamantes, al sentir mi cercanía, no pudo contener más las lágrimas y comenzó su llanto que duró mínimo 30 minutos.

-Francis.- susurré en su oído.- Serás un excelente rey, conmigo o sin mí.- bajé la mirada.

-Temó por mí, su alteza.- dijo llorando.- Mi padre también creía que yo iba a ser un buen rey, pero no tengo esa misma confianza en mí.

-Serás un buen rey, mientras mantengas en mente lo que me dijiste la primera vez.- acaricié su cabellera rubia y sedosa.

De pronto, por un instinto, me dieron ganas de besar a este hombre en su frente. Había revelado sus temores más grandes a mí. Levanté su rostro y besé suavemente su frente. Él, sorprendido, me permitió besarlo y acarició mis manos.

-Gracias, no sé qué habría hecho sin ti.- se secó las lágrimas.- Te debo una, reina de Pica.

-Aún no me coronan, así que todavía no soy reina.- reí con sorna.- Aunque, puedes decirme Arthur.

-Así haré, Arthur.- sonrió.

De pronto, sentí que alguien tocaba la puerta. Al abrir, vi que mi esposo estaba mirándome seriamente.

-¿Dónde has estado?- preguntó molesto.- Una reina debe ser la última en irse de una celebración, no la primera.

-Perdóneme, mi alteza, pero el rey de Diamantes ha pedido una audiencia urgente y no pude negarme.- sonreí. La verdad es que en ese momento, estaba feliz de haber hablado con Francis.

-¿Ha acabado ya?- preguntó algo más serio.

-Sí, no tiene de que molestarse.- murmuró Francis, detrás de mí.- Yo ya me retiraba, de verdad él se compromete demasiado con su cargo.- sonrió y caminó hacia la puerta.- Fue un placer hablar con usted, su alteza.- sin más que decir, se retiró de mi cuarto, seguido por Alfred y yo.

-Dejaré pasar esto que sucedió aquí, pero desde que te coronen, no quiero que te acerques a Francis Bonnefoy, ¿está claro?- murmuró enfurecido Alfred.

-Si alteza.- susurré con la cabeza baja.

-¡DILO MÁS FUERTE!- sentí que gritó el rey de Pica.

-¡SI ALTEZA!- grité con la misma intensidad.

Sonrió, al ver que yo no me hacía menor a él.- Creo que ya todos se fueron, así que me iré a dormir. Espero me acompañes.

-Me encantaría su alteza, pero creo que mejor iré a dormir a mi habitación.- me apresuré a decir, pero al ver a Alfred, creo que no fue una buena idea.

-No te estoy preguntando, te estoy ordenando.- su cara me daba temor.- Desde ahora, estamos casados. Debes hacer lo que yo te diga.

-Sí, su alteza.- suspiré y bajé la mirada.

Los primeros dos meses de casados fueron un infierno para mí, más después de que me coronaron como la reina de Pica. Alfred con suerte me dejaba ir a las reuniones de los 4 reinos que se hacían mensualmente por el miedo de encontrarme con Francis. Ya no aguantaba la situación, pero al menos mi familia vive cómodamente y feliz, mientras yo me muero todos los días. Hijos de puta que sacrificaron a su hijo por sus caprichos.

Un día, estaba yo leyendo un libro, cuando Maddie se acerca a mí con una carta.

-Su majestad, le llegó una carta.- susurró amablemente.

-¿Remitente?- pregunté inmediatamente.

-Sin remitente.- murmuró asustada la chica.

Me levanté de mi sofá y tomé la carta.- Gracias Maddie, puedes retirarte.- sonreí amablemente.

La chica hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró de su habitación. La verdad es que Emily no me daba mucha confianza, por lo que le rogué a mi marido que me dejara a Maddie para mí solo y que él se quedara con Emily.

Cuando abrí la carta, tenía una hermosa letra cursiva, bastante característica de la caligrafía de un rey.

"_Querido Arthur._

_Sé que Alfred no te deja acercarte a mí, pero necesito con urgencia verte. Necesito más de tu cariño, necesito escucharte, sentirte, quererte, atesorarte. No puedo contener más mis deseos de asesinar a Alfred para que tú por fin te quedes conmigo, pero sé que tampoco es la idea llevarte de esa manera. _

_Debo ser claro contigo, debo confesarte mis sentimientos y quiero saber si tú te sientes igual que yo o si solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo y mis energías positivas en ti. Si quieres hablar conmigo, te estaré esperando en ese bosque tan preciado para mí, porque me dio la oportunidad de conocerte. Nos veremos a la medianoche._

_Su alteza_

_Francis Bonnefoy, rey de Diamantes."_

Quedé anonadado ante la carta. La verdad será un desafío escaparme del palacio de Pica y ver a Francis. Ya para ese entonces, quería verlo nuevamente y decirle que, aunque no siento que lo quiera, tengo un cariño bastante fuerte hacia él. Llamé a Maddie para que preparara mi ropa de salida y una capucha negra, obviamente diciéndole que no dijera nada sobre lo que iba a hacer en ese momento. Salí rápidamente del castillo y tomé mi caballo, que se quedó en el inicio del bosque. En ese momento, eran las 22 horas.

Debía apresurarme, seguramente Alfred me estaría buscando y sabe cuál es mi escondite secreto con Francis. Sabe que aquí nos conocimos porque el rey de Diamantes se lo informó.

Cuando llegué al árbol, estaba a la vista la frontera entre Pica y Diamantes. Corría una brisa que refrescaba después de haber corrido demasiado y combinaba muy bien con mi respiración agitada.

-Pensé que no te vería aquí, su majestad.- sentí que murmuró una voz muy familiar.

-Francis Bonnefoy, rey de Diamantes.- sonreí con sorna.

-El mismo que pinta y calza.- rió.- Debemos apresurarnos, seguramente Alfred debe saber que usted está aquí.- me dio la mano y me hizo subir a su caballo.

Era la primera vez que cruzaba la frontera. El caballo corrió, mientras sentía que atrás había hombres de mi reino buscando a su reina desaparecida de una noche. Francis estaba bastante decidido a llevarme a algún lugar que no conociera el rey de Pica, eso era seguro.

-Espero me perdone por hacer que cruce la frontera tan abruptamente.- dijo, mientras sujetaba con fuerza las riendas del caballo.- Necesito que se sujete fuerte.

-¿A qué se debe esta petición?- pregunté serio.

-Solo hazlo, Arthur.- murmuró agitado.

Me aferré con fuerza a su cintura y le pegó fuerte a las costillas del caballo, para que aumentara la velocidad. El viento que corría por mi rostro, el cabello de Francis que volaba sutilmente por la brisa, la luna llena, el reflejo de un río cercano, todo eso hacía una maravillosa vista.

-Es hermosa la vista.- susurró el rey.- Aunque más hermoso es la compañía.

-Francis.- susurré y me aferré más fuerte a él.

El caballo siguió corriendo a toda velocidad, hasta que se detuvo cerca de una casita pequeña. La verdad no era algo digno de un rey, pero veía como el rey de Diamantes la observaba y sabía que era especial.

-Cuando te dije que había ido a una casa a estudiar, era verdad y esta es la casa.-sonrió.- Pase, su alteza.

-Te he dicho que me llames Arthur.- bufé alegre.

-¿Incluso sabiendo que usted ahora es reina?- preguntó confundido.

-Ahora más que nunca necesito alguien que me diga Arthur.- sonreí apenado.

-Veo que su vida no va muy bien.- suspiró apenado.

-No tengo una vida, Francis.- suspiré.- Como tú has sido honesto conmigo, yo seré sincero contigo.- tomé aire y comencé mi discurso.- Mi vida siempre ha sido un asco, siendo pobre y siendo rico.

-¿Cómo así?- preguntó intrigado.

-Mi familia ha sido horrible conmigo, con suerte me daban de comer y me dejaban vivir en su techo. Mi madre pasaba fuera de la casa todo el tiempo, mis hermanos me maltrataban y mi padre es un alcohólico de mierda que se dedica a golpear a sus hijos.- apreté mis puños con todas mis fuerzas.- Intenté no sé cuántas veces escapar de ese horrible mundo y buscar algo mejor, pero siempre me encontraba alguien y me llevaban de vuelta. Entre uno de esos escapes, te conocí.

Francis, al escuchar mi historia, me miró apenado y después de muchos intentos, habló.- ¿Te vendieron a Alfred?

-Así es. Vieron la oportunidad de vivir bien y me vendieron.- bajé la mirada.- Yo tenía planeado rechazar la realeza, pero mi familia me ofreció a los leones.

-¿Tú no amas a Alfred?- preguntó serio.

-¿¡ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO SIQUIERA LO QUE TE ESTOY DICIENDO!?- grité enfurecido.- No puedo creer que te esté hablando de mi horrible vida y a ti solo te importe mis sentimientos por Alfred. Yo lo detesto, no quiero volver a dormir a su lado, no quiero que intente tocarme, no quiero que me bese obligadamente…

Iba a seguir quejándome, pero ahora quien me abrazó fuerte fue Francis.- No quiero que vuelvas allá, no quiero que te haga más daño ese imbécil.- gruñó.

-No puedo hacer nada, yo ya estoy muerto por dentro.- susurré bajo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para revivirte?- preguntó cerca de mi oído.

-Matarme realmente.- lo miré sin esperanzas de poder encontrar algo que me trajera a la vida.

-¿Ni siquiera si te doy amor puedo revivirte?- preguntó apenado.

-Francis, yo no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos.- bajé la mirada.

-Sé que tomará un buen tiempo que tú aceptes sentir algo por mí, pero quiero esperarte, como tú lo hiciste conmigo.- susurró triste.- Sé que quisiste que yo te alejara del infierno que vivías, perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta antes.

Ya para ese momento, mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que no iban a detenerse por muy fuerte que quiero ser. Francis me abrazó fuerte y no me soltó, como si fuese algo realmente importante.

-Si quieres llorar y descargarte, hazlo.- besó mi frente.- Yo estoy aquí para mimarte y escucharte.- sonrió.

Al escuchar esas palabras, decidí abrazarlo fuerte y llorar con todas mis ganas. Tenía llanto acumulado desde mi niñez y no iba a encontrar otro momento para descargar toda mi rabia y mi pena. Francis siguió abrazándome fuerte y a veces acariciaba mis cabellos rebeldes.

-Te quiero mucho, Arthur.- sentía que susurraba de vez en cuando.

Yo solo me aferraba con fuerza, dejaba que mis lágrimas corriesen por mis mejillas y pensaba "¿qué habré hecho para que este hombre me quiera de la forma que dice quererme?"

Ya para cuando me quedé sin lágrimas que botar, aparté ligeramente a Francis y sequé mis ojos. Cuando por fin pude ver al rey de Diamantes, éste me sonreía alegre y me acariciaba la mejilla.

-Me alegra saber que puedes confiar en mí, Arthur.- besó mi frente.- Si tienes ganas de verme o de llorar en mis brazos nuevamente, mándame una carta sin remitente.- sonrió.

-Eso rimó.- reí suavemente.

-¿Ah sí?- rió al darse cuenta del hecho.

Después de eso, me dejó dormir en su cama, mientras él usaba el sofá. Le ofrecí dormir conmigo, pero dijo que no me quería incomodar en la primera cita. Me enfurecí rápidamente y se rió. A la mañana siguiente, Francis Bonnefoy me esperaba con el desayuno.

-Buenos días.- sonrió, mientras se manejaba como un chef en la cocina.

-Buenos días.- murmuré serio, mientras me sentaba en la mesita y esperaba la comida.

Posterior al desayuno, se encargó de ir a dejarme a la frontera nuevamente. Su caballo, ahora que podía verlo, era blanco con manchas cafés. Francis era un buen jinete, se movía con agilidad y no le temía al animal, otro punto más a su favor.

-Llegamos a la frontera entre el reino de Pica y el de Diamantes.- sonrió galante.

-Te estaba esperando.- murmuró una tercera voz, una voz que sabía que estaría ahí.

-No te enojes, Alfred. Yo no me quiero acercar a tu reina, de hecho estoy muy bien con mi prometida.- rió, mientras yo lo miraba sorprendido.

-Vete a la mierda Francis, todos sabemos que no tienes una prometida y que Lily es tu prima.- rió con sorna mi esposo.- En el palacio hablaremos, Arthie.

Me vi obligado a seguir a Alfred Jones hacia el castillo y que no me permitiese salir al menos que le avisara donde, a qué hora iba a salir y a qué hora iba a volver y ponía guardias nocturnos para vigilar en caso de que saliera de noche. Obviamente, no podía estar tranquilo. Me sentía un prisionero.

-Señor, tiene una carta.- susurró Maddie, que sabía la situación perfectamente y para mi sorpresa, me apoyaba que saliera cuando quisiera.

-¿Remitente?- pregunté, como de costumbre.

-Sin remitente.- murmuró alegre la chica.

-Déjela en mi mesita y me trae un té.- en el momento que Maddie se va, me puse a leer la carta.

"_Querido Arthur._

_Me he enterado de las prohibiciones que Alfred ha puesto para evitar que nos veamos, pero no te preocupes. Él no podrá separarnos por siempre. _

_He escuchado que los demás reyes, a petición "anónima", han exigido verte en la reunión de los 4 reinos que se realizará en dos días. Podremos vernos y puedo hacer que Elizabeta nos reserve una habitación para que podamos hablar como corresponde. Ella está a favor del amor, no de la obligación. _

_Espero que Alfred no diga algo que no te haga ir, si no ya sabes que hacer. _

_Nos veremos de nuevo, mi alteza. _

_Su enamorado._

_Francis Bonnefoy, rey de Diamantes". _

Era la primera vez que firmaba con la frase "su enamorado". Siempre me dieron asco este tipo de actos, pero por algún extraño motivo esto no me molestó para nada. Al contrario, estoy sonriendo.

-Su Majestad, el Rey solicita su presencia en su estudio real.- anunció Maddie.

-Está bien, iré inmediatamente.- quemé rápidamente la carta y fui de camino al despacho real.- ¿Deseaba verme, su alteza?- pregunté rápidamente.

-Así es, mi reina.- sonrió.- Me han exigido los reyes que te lleve a la reunión de los 4 reinos, en el Reino de Trébol.

-¿Ah sí?- pregunté haciéndome el sorprendido.

-He decidido que no puedo mantenerte siempre encerrado, así que irás conmigo.-me miró serio.- Pero, dormirás conmigo como siempre y te daré un escolta personal.- de pronto, dio un silbido y apareció un hombre algo mayor, ojos cafés, cabello negro en una coleta y de mi estatura.- Arthur, él es Wang Yao, tu escolta.

-Mucho gusto.- sonreí amablemente.

-El gusto es mío, mi reina.- sonrió y me hizo una reverencia.

Cuando terminé de presentarme con el escolta, fui a mi habitación a pensar una forma de librarme de Yao. La verdad, el hombre se veía bastante capaz de realizar la labor de cuidarme, pero si quiero reunirme de nuevo con Francis, no podía dejar que cumpliera con su trabajo.

Al día siguiente viajamos al lejano reino de Trébol, para el cual teníamos que viajar un día antes para llegar justo a la reunión. Extrañamente, todos desean que las reuniones de los 4 reinos se hagan en Trébol, a excepción del reino de Corazones, que estaba más lejano que nosotros.

Mientras estaba en la carroza, junto a Yao, miraba como el cielo pasaba de tener un agradable sol a estar llenos de estrellas. La vista era maravillosa y para alguien quien ni siquiera llevo un libro para leer, me relajaba y me hacía esperar lo mejor en esta reunión.

-Espero que me facilite el trabajo, mi reina.- murmuró bajo el escolta.

-Tengo que pedirte un favor, eso sí.- dije decidido.- Necesito que al menos me dejes ir al baño solo.- reí amable.

-Eso no lo tiene que pedir, mi alteza.- sonrió con la misma amabilidad.

Al llegar a Trébol, a la mañana siguiente, anunciaron que llegaron el rey, la reina y el escolta de Pica. Luego se nos unió el rey y el escolta de Diamantes y al final, el rey, la reina y el escolta de Corazones.

-Es un gusto que por fin viniese a mi reino, su Majestad de Pica.- el encargado de recibirme fue Iván.

-El gusto es realmente mío, su alteza.- sonreí.

Era la primera vez que estaba en el pueblo de Trébol, la verdad era bastante agradable a pesar del clima frío que poseía. El castillo se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad y los súbditos eran personas bastante distantes, pero si les hablabas bien, reaccionaban de buena manera.

Ingresé a mi habitación con el rey de Pica. Me preparé sofisticadamente, pero Alfred estaba bastante molesto.

-Me da rabia ese Iván.- gruñó.

-¿Hay algún problema con el rey de Trébol, mi alteza?- pregunté confundido.

-Ahora verás, mi reina.- siguió gruñendo hasta la sala de reuniones.

Antes de ingresar al gran salón, algo me llamó la atención. Era un símbolo de Diamante en el piso. Al parecer, era una señal enviada de Francis.

-Si me disculpa, mi alteza, iré al baño.- hice una pequeña reverencia y me dirigí a tal habitación.

Como nunca había estado en el palacio de Trébol, me perdí rápidamente, pero amablemente la reina me dirigió al baño. Ahora que recordaba, Francis dijo que hablaría con Elizabeta para arreglar que nos diesen tiempo a solas. Obviamente, Yao se quedó a mi lado.

-Aquí es.- sonrió radiante la reina.

-Muchas gracias, su alteza.- murmuré con respeto.

-Me molesta que me digan "alteza", por favor dime Elizabeta o Eli, si te acomoda más.- sonrió amablemente.

-Muchas gracias Elizabeta.- me adentré al baño, cuando me di cuenta de que no era esa habitación y que era como una salida secreta. En la puerta, había una nota dirigida a mí.

"_Estimada reina de Pica._

_Si deseas reunirte con el rey de Diamantes, ignorando la ley de fidelidad de nuestra comunidad, sigue en este túnel y trata de que no te encuentren. Si eres un cobarde, devuélvete junto a tu rey y no sigas este camino. Decidas lo que decidas, debes quemar esta nota. _

_Atentamente._

_Elizabeta"_

Antes de decidir, quemé rápidamente la nota. Lo único que quería en ese momento era ver nuevamente a Francis y olvidarme que soy el esposo de Alfred Jones, pero si me llegaban a pillar, sería asesinado. Mis deseos fueron más fuertes que mi miedo, así que corrí rápidamente, antes de que Yao se diera cuenta de que estaba tardando mucho y decidiera entrar.

Al llegar al final del túnel, Francis me estaba esperando con su caballo blanco.

-Sabía que mi espera no sería en vano.- dijo cuándo me vio aparecer en el túnel.

-Date prisa, antes de que Alfred se dé cuenta de que no estoy en el palacio.- murmuré agitado.

Subí al caballo y este se fue corriendo rápidamente. Sabía que estábamos lejos de Diamantes y que debíamos pasar por Pica antes de llegar. Tenía miedo de que alguien pudiese reconocerme y me enviara a ejecutar por estar sentado en el caballo del rey de Diamantes.

-¿Dónde vamos?- decidí quitar mis dudas y preguntar.

-A Diamantes.- sonrió alegre.

-Imbécil, si alguien en Pica me ve contigo, me van a matar.- protesté molesto.

-No iremos por la ruta de siempre.- sonrió.

El caballo blanco corrió con más fuerzas y se adentró en el bosque espeso que conectaba a los 4 reinos, pero que todo el mundo tenía prohibido pasar por él.

-¿Qué haces?- susurré en su oído.- Todos sabemos que tenemos prohibido cruzar este bosque.

-No te preocupes.- sonrió y se detuvo en una pequeña casa pintada de rojo y negro.

Francis se acercó a la puerta de tal lugar y la golpeó un par de veces. La verdad que esto no me gustaba para nada y no tardé demasiado para decirlo. El rey de Diamantes solo sonrió y de pronto la puerta se abrió. Apareció una figura de cabello plateado, ojos rojos, un traje negro en su totalidad y una sonrisa socarrona.

-Bienvenido, rey de Diamantes y reina de Pica, los estaba esperando.- sonrió y nos hizo entrar en la casa.- Mi asombrosa persona sabía que vendrían a verme.

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunté confundido.

-Yo soy Gilbert, el Joker que custodia el portal al mundo como realmente se conoce.- rió con una risa bastante particular.

-Conocí a Gil mientras buscaba una manera de cruzar el bosque para tener una salida a Diamantes, sin pasar por Pica.- rió.- Nos hicimos amigos inmediatamente.

-A diferencia de los reinos, el centro está fuera de las leyes que rigen como comunidad "unida".- sonrió.

No sabía que me sorprendía más, si haber conocido al Joker, si haber sabido que es amigo de Francis o saber que en el centro del terreno no se rigen ninguna de nuestras leyes.

-Anda Arthur, pregúntale lo que quieras a Gil.- sonrió Francis, alegre.

-En la escuela de preparación me habían dicho que ustedes son bastante escurridizos.- dije con asombro.

-Honestamente, no me pude ocultar mucho tiempo de Francis.- le acarició la cabeza.- Me agrada este sujeto.

-También me agradas, Gil.

-Pero, ¿no deberías estar protegiendo el portal?- pregunté serio.

-Lo estoy haciendo en este preciso momento.- sonrió el diablillo.- Me sorprende que creas que mi asombrosa y única persona no hace bien su función en la vida.

-Gil, necesito pedirte un favor.- comenzó a hablar el rey de Diamantes.- Necesito que nos dejes conectarnos.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el Joker.

-Alfred Jones, el rey de Pica, no deja que su reina salga sola del palacio y mucho menos que hable conmigo. Cree que soy una amenaza para su matrimonio.

-Aja, pero ¿por qué me quieres pedir ese favor?- volvió a preguntar Gilbert.

-Porque yo quiero a Arthur y quiero verlo.- admitió Francis.

-Así que realmente eres una amenaza, niño bonito.- rió alegre.- Está bien, te dejaré pasar por el bosque espeso. Siempre odié la regla de la fidelidad.

-Gracias Gil, eres asombroso.- el rey de Diamantes abrazó fuertemente a su amigo el Joker.

-De nada, sabes que soy asombroso.- sonrió alegre el diablillo.

Después de esa pequeña charla, Gil nos acompañó hasta la puerta y me dio una especie de talismán que me ayudaría a viajar a cualquier lugar que deseara. Solo tenía que pensar en el destino.

Subimos nuevamente al caballo blanco y nos fuimos a la pequeña casona de Francis a conversar un momento y reírnos sobre las cosas absurdas que pensaba Alfred.

-Aun no entiendo por qué Alfred odia a Iván.- murmuré algo confundido.

-La verdad es que Trébol y Pica tienen un sistema de funcionamiento bastante diferente y siempre en la reunión de los 4 reinos comparten ideas que obviamente son declaradas incompetentes por el otro.- sonrió Francis.- Yo prefiero no prestar atención y opinar cuando sea estrictamente necesario.

-Se ve que te importa demasiado estas reuniones.- opiné sarcástico.

Solo sentí que se reía como si nada.

En ese momento, me di cuenta de algo que jamás pensé que sería de esa manera.- Si hubiese aceptado tu propuesta de matrimonio, seguramente sería más feliz que con Alfred.- susurré apenado.

Francis al parecer me escuchó, porque lo único que sentí fue sus brazos rodear mi cuerpo. Como extrañaba esta cercanía con él, sentir su perfume, sus cabellos hacerme cosquillas en el rostro, sus labios en mi frente, su cariño que siempre se hacía presente cuando se acercaba a mí.

-Perdóname, pero no pude evitar abrazarte cuando dijiste eso.- esa disculpa sonó lastimera.

-No te preocupes, no es como si no quisiera que me quisieras.- después de asumir eso, no pude dar vuelta atrás.

-¿Su Majestad me permite besarlo?- preguntó irónico.

-No tendrías que pedirme permiso, deberías hacerlo.- bufé molesto.

-Está bien.- sonrió alegre y tomó mis mejillas para hacer que lo mirara. Se acercó lentamente y posó sus labios sobre los míos, creando un beso bastante sentimental y tierno.

Nunca me había sentido de esta manera con alguien. Siempre creí que odiaba al mundo por mi soledad e incluso creí que mi destino era permanecer solo, hasta que apareció este hombre. Me cambió la vida desde que la primera vez que lo vi y recién me doy cuenta de que me siento de la misma manera que él. Como lo odio y como odio pensar en eso ahora.

-¿Pasó algo, Arthur?- preguntó mientras se separaba.

-Lo siento Francis, yo no creo que pueda seguir mucho con esto.- dije, pero en mi mente me estaba arrepintiendo.

-¿Tienes miedo por Alfred y lo que pueda pasarte?

-Quizás.- murmuré serio.

-Puede que tengas razón y debería dejarte ir.- suspiró triste.- Pero, antes de que te marches, si así lo deseas, dime que sientes por mí.- me miró con una determinación en sus ojos que jamás había visto.

Cuando me dijo eso, me levanté rápidamente del sofá y salí corriendo hasta la puerta, pero antes de salir de la casona, me detuve serio y triste.

-Te quiero de la misma forma que tú me quieres a mí.- murmuré apenado.- Estoy enamorado de ti.- cuando terminé mi confesión, corrí lo más que pude hasta un lugar donde no me alcanzara y pensé en mi habitación en el palacio de Trébol.

El talismán que me dio Gil me sirvió muchísimo, porque justo cuando llegué a la habitación con mi esposo, él apareció.

-Mi reina, la estaba buscando.- murmuró molesto.

-No sé por qué, yo siempre estuve aquí.- mentí estratégicamente.

-Eso no fue lo que me dijo Yao.- me miró serio.- Él dijo que fuiste al baño y como no salías, entró y encontró un pasadizo secreto.

-No sé de qué habla, la verdad es que después de salir del baño, Yao ya no estaba.- sonreí.- Tiene que creerme mi rey, demuéstreme que al menos tengo su confianza.

-Te creeré por ahora.- sonrió y me abrazó.- Pensé que te irías con Francis en cuanto cerrara los ojos.- suspiró apenado.- Me alegra que dejaras de pensar en fugarte con ese imbécil.

-Aquí estoy mi rey y no pienso en fugarme jamás.- murmuré serio.

-¿Sabes? Siempre creí que estabas enamorado de Bonnefoy y siempre estuve celoso de él.- me miró triste.

-No tema mi rey, el señor Bonnefoy vino a interrumpir mi descanso, pero le dije que se marchara y que no quería que se acercara a mí a menos que sea necesario.- hice una pequeña reverencia.

-¿En serio hiciste eso Arthur?- preguntó Alfred alegre.

-Acepte mis disculpas, mi rey, por ser un desagradecido con usted.- me arrodillé y sonreí amablemente.

-Arthur, sabía que llegaría el día en que te dieras cuenta de cuanto te necesito y me dirías estas palabras.- sonrió, me levantó con su fuerza y me besó.

No supe cómo reaccionar en ese momento a lo que Alfred me estaba haciendo y mucho menos sabía cómo detenerlo. Honestamente, no pude hacerlo porque acabo de decirle que no amo a Francis y aunque en el fondo, eso me duele, no puedo retractarme porque sería delatarme.

Después del beso, vinieron más cosas que no había sentido antes. Me tocaba, me besaba por todo mi cuerpo, me decía que me veía lindo siendo sometido por él, ese tipo de cosas. No pude evitar sentirme un ser asqueroso, me sentía sucio por dentro y por fuera. Como deseaba ver a Francis.

Al día siguiente, decidí que aunque esto era horrible, era lo mejor para mí y para Francis. Así a ninguno de los dos nos llegaría una orden de ejecución de parte de Alfred. De esta manera, me quedé al lado del rey de Pica y traté desesperadamente resistir a sus abusos en todo sentido. Habían pasado 7 meses y ya no pude más. Deseaba ver a Francis nuevamente.

-Mi querido rey, saldré a dar un paseo.- ya para esa fecha, Alfred no me mandaba con el escolta.

-¿Desea que vaya con usted, mi querida reina?- preguntó alegre.

-No es necesario, quiero tomar algo de aire fresco.- dije serio.

-¿A esta hora crees que te dejaré ir solo?

-Por favor.- susurré.

-No, no tienes permiso de irte.- me miró enojado.

-¿No le he demostrado que ya no me voy a escapar?

-Lo sé, pero no irás solo. Esa es mi palabra final.- decidió y se acostó en la cama.- Te estoy esperando.

-No iré a la cama tan luego.- murmuré serio.

-Te dije que vinieras.- ordenó.

-No lo haré, si me disculpa.- corrí hasta el baño, seguido de Alfred que estaba furioso.

Me encerré en el lugar y pensé rápidamente en la casona de Francis por inercia. De pronto, me sentí trasladado a ese lugar y recordé que jamás me quité el talismán de Gilbert. Recorrí el lugar, sintiéndome seguro y libre, cuando un sonido me llamó la atención y me preparé para defenderme con un trozo de madera que encontré en el suelo.

-¿Arthur?- murmuró la voz y se acercó a mí.

Al verlo más de cerca, me di cuenta de que la persona que estaba ahí era el rey de Diamantes.

-Francis, menos mal que eras tú.- corrí a abrazarlo.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- preguntó asustado.

-El talismán de Gil.- murmuré llorando.

-¿Qué pasó?, ¿qué te hizo Alfred?- preguntó molesto.

-Solo quería verte y decirte que te quiero a ti y únicamente a ti y que no quiero estar más con Alfred y que ya no aguanto más.- dije apresurado.

-¿Te forzó a tener relaciones sexuales con él?

-Francis, estuve 7 meses deseando que tú me tocaras y no Alfred.- lo miré con muchas lágrimas en los ojos.- Por esta noche, deseo que tú seas mi hombre y no él.

-Será la última vez que nos permitiremos esto, Arthur.- susurró apenado.- He decidido casarme con Lily, la hermana menor de Vash y mi prima.

-Lo sé, recuerda que salió en los periódicos.- susurré apenado.

-Pero, no hay momento en que no piense en ti y en cómo me siento un desdichado por no tenerte.- besó mis labios y acarició mi mejilla.- Por esta noche, nos olvidaremos que tenemos pareja, esposo, amigos, familia, seres queridos y seremos solo tú y yo, dos hombres desdichados.

-Quiero tener en mi memoria cada recuerdo de esta noche.- ahora quién lo besó fui yo.

Francis me abrazó con mucha delicadeza, mientras profundizábamos en el beso y me guiaba a la habitación pequeña de la casona. Nos sentamos en la cama y nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para disfrutar la compañía del otro. Francis se quitó la camisa blanca que traía y pude ver su torso bien formado. Ahora que conocía otra parte de él, además de sentirme atraído, me sentía extasiado con su figura.

-Debo admitir, mi reina, que no pensé que me devoraría con la mirada.- murmuró risueño el rey de Diamantes, mientras me quitaba mi pijama.

-No creí que bromearía con esto, mi rey.- sonreí y acaricié su torso.

-Me alegra saber que te tengo aquí, conmigo.- sonrió con melancolía.

-No estés así.- suspiré.- Si esto te hará daño, prefiero detenerme.

-No lo hagas, por favor.- suplicó con pena.- Si quieres, puedes mandarme a la mierda en mi cara mañana, pero déjame estar esta noche contigo de esta manera.- me acarició el rostro.

-No tienes que rogar para darte en el gusto.- sonreí y nos unimos en un beso nuevamente.

Después de ese pequeño discurso, las palabras no fueron necesarias para expresar nuestros sentimientos. De eso se hizo cargo las miradas, los latidos de ambos, los besos, las caricias, los abrazos, pero lo que más quedará en mi memoria fue como me hizo sentir esa noche. Me hizo sentir como un ser querido, como alguien irremplazable, como lo único que hacía mi vida menos un infierno.

Ambos al principio fuimos tímidos. Francis me confesó que nunca lo había hecho con nadie y que esperaba a la persona indicada. Yo me sentí más querido que nunca, saber que era la persona indicada para alguien más me hizo sentir menos mierda que antes y me hizo disfrutar muchísimo más este momento. Ya cuando estábamos los dos completamente desnudos, nos admiramos mutuamente y sentimos algo que creo que ninguno de los dos sintió antes, era algo como querer proteger a esa persona con tu vida, querer que esa persona jamás se apartara de tu lado, pensar que no habías visto nada más bello hasta ese entonces, mirarnos y querer que nuestras almas se hiciese uno.

Obviamente, esa noche fue perfecta. Francis no fue rudo conmigo, hizo todo como si siempre hubiese sabido cómo hacerlo, me hizo disfrutar cada momento hasta los más vergonzosos. Pero, nada puede ser perfecto y cuando desperté al día siguiente, llegó el escolta real de Diamantes.

-Mi rey, ¿dónde está?- preguntó, pero cuando llegó a la habitación, era demasiado tarde.- La reina de Pica está aquí.- murmuró sorprendido.

-Vash, puedo explicarte que sucedió aquí.- dijo Francis, pero a mí no me preocupaba el escolta, me preocupa la persona que apareció a su lado.

-Así que aquí venían a esconderse, par de infieles de mierda.- gruñó el rey de Pica y mi esposo, Alfred Jones.

-Alfred, puedo explicarte.- dije rápidamente.

-¡NO QUIERO TUS EXCUSAS DE MIERDA!- gritó.- ¡NO NECESITO QUE ME DIGAS QUE ME AMAS AHORA, CUANDO SIEMPRE LO AMASTE A ÉL!

-Mi rey, por favor escúcheme.- murmuré apenado.

-¡NO PUEDES EXIGIRME NADA!- gruñó furioso.- ¡ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE LA MUERTE, PORQUE ESO VAS A TENER!- hizo un ademán para que entrara Yao y me llevara al calabozo real.

Me puse mi pijama y sentí que Yao me puso un par de esposas y me adentró a la carroza. Mi cabeza estaba cabizbaja y disfruté por última vez la luz del sol. Para cuando llegué a Pica y me llevaron al calabozo, Alfred sonrió alegre y se fue.

Desde que me quedé encerrado, no supe nada del mundo, aunque no importaba saber de nadie y mucho menos de como Alfred se llenaba la boca diciendo que su esposo le fue infiel con el rey de Diamantes y que está esperando matarme con sus propias manos. Yao me mantenía vigilado día y noche, me hablaba de las cosas que ocurrían afuera, aunque yo no le prestaba atención.

-Mi reina, ¿por qué engañó al rey?- sentí que preguntó un día.

-Yo quiero a Francis y a mí me vendieron al rey de Pica, si solo me hubiese dado cuenta antes de mi enamoramiento, quizás no estaría en esta celda añorando mi muerte.

-Aunque no me crea, le creo y me siento de manera similar.- susurró avergonzado.- Tuve una ligera atracción con el rey de Trébol e incluso creo que le gusté, pero no puedo estar con él por la reina Elizabeta.

-Yao, ambos sabemos que para el pueblo de Trébol, Iván está soltero y creo que si ambos se atraen, deberías hablar con él y decirle la verdad.- susurré.- No cometas el error de ser cerrado de mente y no expresarte.

-Mi reina.- murmuró apenado.

Luego de mi charla, me enteré por otro guardia que Yao se había ido a Trébol y se quedó bajo el mando de Iván Braginsky y que llevan una vida bastante unida. Me sentí alegre de que por lo menos cambié la vida de alguien, a quizás días de morir.

Ya no sabía cuantos días habían pasado, ni de cómo iba mi juicio por haber engañado a Alfred Jones y mucho menos sabía del todo mi sentencia, hasta que un día llegó el rey de Pica, con una sonrisa de víbora y llevando un par de llaves.

-Espero que este lugar te haya hecho cambiar de opinión sobre mí.-sonrió.

-No puede cambiarse el alma de una persona, mi rey.- respondí con la misma sonrisa.

-Ya está dicha tu condena.- rió.- Y pensar que si hubieses sido un esposo ejemplar, nada de esto estaría pasando.

-Diga mi condena, ya no me importa el "si hubiera".- dije serio.

-Tu muerte, como yo lo decida.- sonrió.- Como siempre sentí un sentimiento parecido al estar enamorado, esto será más sádico de lo que crees.

-¿Cómo puede decir que está enamorado de mí, si quiere destrozarme con sus propias manos?- pregunté serio.

-Eso se llama odio.- sonrió.- La verdad, va muy ligado al amor y no puede existir uno sin el otro. Pienso que porque lo quiero demasiado, me gustaría acabar con su vida por todo el daño que me hizo.- después de decir eso, me dejó nuevamente solo.

Ya no quedaba salida a esto, solo me esperaba lo peor. Me senté en la celda a llorar como no había hecho desde que estaba ahí. Solo me quedaba rogar por un milagro que sabía que no llegaría. Entonces, algo apareció por mi celda y lo miré asombrado por la manera en que había llegado.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunté aun con lágrimas.

-Perdona por entrar en tu celda.- sonrió la figura frente a mí.- Gil me mandó a buscarte.

-¿Gil?- pregunté confundido.

-Soy Peter, un Joker en entrenamiento.- rió el diablillo que parecía un niño.

-Arthur.- le di la mano amablemente.

-No tengo tiempo para conocerte mejor, debo sacarte de aquí antes de que se den cuenta de que no estás en la celda.- guiñó su pequeño ojo y durmió al guardia que custodiaba la celda.- Vamos, toma mi mano.- me miró serio. Hice lo que me pidió y cerré los ojos, esperando que algo ocurriera.

Para cuando los abrí, me encontraba en una casa que su decoración era rojo y negro. Miré a mí alrededor y de pronto me di cuenta de que no estaba solo, había 3 personas mirándome.

-Arthur, despierta.- dijo la primera.

-Despierta querido mío.- sentí que murmuró la segunda.

-Creo que el viaje no le hizo muy bien, además que se ve que no ha comido en días.- la última voz la pude reconocer, era Peter.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunté con un tono bastante miserable.

-Estás en mi asombrosa casa, ¿cómo no la reconoces?- cuando escuché la admiración personal, entendí que era Gilbert.

-¿Creíste que iba a dejarte morir, si sabía que podía hacer algo?- sentí que dijo la tercera figura, que no sé si era por el cansancio o por la fatiga, que no reconocía.

-No se ve muy bien, como para viajar por el portal.- murmuró preocupado Peter.- Deben dejarlo descansar, antes de que descubran que está aquí y nos interrumpan nuestra paz en el mundo medio.

-Tienes razón, pequeño diablillo.- rió Gil y sentí que alguien me cargó hasta una cama.

-Descansa, yo estaré a tu lado.- al oír eso, me sentí más relajado y caí en un profundo sueño.

Cuando desperté, por fin divisé mejor las personas que estaban a mi lado. Obviamente, eran Francis, Gilbert y el pequeño Peter.

-Buenas noches, dormilón.- rió el rey de Diamantes.

-¡Francis!- alcé la voz del asombro.- ¿No te iban a matar?

-No, ni siquiera me llevaron detenido.- sonrió.- Me quedé en el palacio, hablando con Vash y pidiéndole perdón por no casarme con su hermana.

-¿No te vas a casar?- pregunté confundido.

-No con ella, contigo.- besó mi frente.- Pero, debemos irnos de este lugar para siempre.

-Aunque nos escondamos muy bien, no hay lugar seguro en los 4 reinos.- murmuré preocupado.

-Nadie dijo que nos quedaríamos en los 4 reinos.- guiñó su ojo y miró a Gil.- Nos iremos al mundo como se conoce realmente.

-Sabes que si cruzamos el portal, nos vamos a alejar y nos olvidaremos que existimos en este mundo.- lo miré asustado.

-Prefiero saber que estarás a salvo, que pensar en que vas a morir.- sonrió.- Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr contigo, porque te quiero.

-Está bien.- bajé la mirada.

-Peter se encargará de cuidarte, mientras nosotros con Gil nos encargaremos del portal.- sonrió animado el rey de Diamantes.

En ese momento apareció Peter con un plato contundente de comida y Francis se retiró de la habitación de Gilbert. Comí como no lo había hecho en días y me relajé porque me sentía fuera de peligro. O eso creí.

-¡DIABLILLOS, SOMOS LA GUARDIA REAL DE PICA!- sentí que alguien gritó en la puerta.- ¡LIBEREN AL PRISIONERO, LA REINA DE PICA!

-Peter, por favor, no permitas que me pongan las manos encima.- dije asustado.

-No te preocupes, Gil debe tener listo el portal.- susurró serio y salió a abrir la puerta.- Señores, la reina de Pica no se encuentra aquí.

-¡MIENTES! ¡SABEMOS QUE ESTÁ AQUÍ Y QUE SE ENCUENTRA CON ESE IDIOTA DE FRANCIS BONNEFOY!- la voz que siguió era tan conocida, tan familiar y al mismo tiempo, tan asquerosa.

-Alfred.- susurré como reflejo y traté de ocultarme en la habitación.

En ese momento, entró Francis a la habitación, me tomó en brazos y corrió rápidamente hacía el jardín de Gilbert. Eso hubiese sido heroico, de no ser porque Alfred nos vio y nos siguió. Cuando llegamos al lugar indicado, entendí que mi destino estaba a punto de aparecer frente a mí.

-¡EL PORTAL ESTÁ LISTO!- gritó el famoso Joker.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A LIBERAR A MI PRISIONERO!- gritó el rey de Pica y corrió con más fuerza, al entender nuestro plan.

-Francis, no hay manera de que Alfred nos deje libres.- susurré apenado.

-Arthur, aunque me quede yo aquí, te habré salvado y eso vale más que mi propia vida.- susurró el rey de Diamantes y me besó en la frente.- No me olvides jamás.

-No podría.- susurré y sentí de pronto que Francis me lanzó hacía el portal.

-Te quiero demasiado.- fue lo último que escuché, cuando ingresé al portal.

Después de eso, no puedo recordar nada más y de hecho, hasta se me olvido como pensar. Solo cerré los ojos y rogué por mi libertad.

**~FIN~**


End file.
